My Destiny
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Teman, sahabat, kesetian.. Persetan semuanya! Tak ada yang namanya teman, sahabat, ataupun kesetian di kehidupan seorang Sakura sejak kejadian itu hingga seseorang hadir di dalam kehidupannya. Full warning inside! Don't like? Don't read! RnR, please?


**Konnichiwa, Minna-san! ^^/**

**Ini **_**fic**_** ketiga saya. Harusnya saya ngapdet **_**Bloody in The Darkness**_**. Tapi berhubung justru ide baru yang muncul, daripada saya pusing sendiri, mending ditulis, deh. Sebenernya saya gak bikin yang **_**Bloody in The Darkness **_**itu karena di samping idenya bertebaran entah kemana, malas ngetik, *dor* saya ****waktu itu**** gak rela alias cemburu kalo Deidara-nya sama cewek lain meski cuma teman biasa doang ._.v ***_**author**_** abal tak bertanggung jawab* *dibacok***

**Oke. Seperti biasa, saya tak tahu harus berbacot apa karena saya juga capek habis **_**kissing **_**sama Deidara *ditendang ke Mars*  
>Kita mulai saja! Jangan lupa baca dulu <strong>_**warnin**_**g gajenya nd tolong perhatikan setiap kata yang saya kasih garis bawah (**_**Reader**_**: **_**So**_**, yang di atas itu kurang bacot apa?).**

**Ini **_**fic**_** sekalian untuk **_**KataokaFidy**_** yang sempat **_**request**_** NaruSaku sama saya. **_**Hope you like this, Fidy-san **_

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**Typo**_** dkk, OOC, AU, **_**Two-shoot**_**, **_**chara death**_**, ****NARUSAKU****, **_**NO BASHING CHARA**_**, aneh, gaje, abal, ****IDE PASARAN****, ada dua nama yang saya tambah untuk nama marga disini, 1 ryo sama dengan 10 rupiah, dan ****PERLOMPATAN WAKTU YANG KEBANGETAN CEPATNYA****.**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Romance**_**(abal), **_**angst**_**(gagal total), **_**friendship**_**, **_**tragedy**_**(gak yakin).**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read nd Just Go Back, Hm!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san,  
>Hope You Enjoy It nd Don't Forget to Review, Ok?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

_**My Destiny**_

_**Chapter 1: It's Begin**_

Sakura, seorang gadis belia yang umurnya baru saja menginjak tujuh belas tahun 26 Maret lalu adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga terpandang, Haruno. Seorang gadis yang berparas cantik dengan mata _emerald_ dan rambut _soft pink _selehernya, yang selalu memikat hati para lelaki. Seorang gadis yang selalu identik dengan warna merah, _pink_, dan warna-warna yang sejenis. Tidak sulit untuk mencarinya yang identik dengan warna-warna mencolok. Ia adalah anak dari pasangan Haruno Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade-Haruno Tsunade yang merupakan orang terkaya di seluruh Konoha City. Ayahnya bahkan juga memiliki beberapa perusahaan ternama di London, Los Angeles, dan Washington DC.

Kehidupan Sakura sangat menyenangkan dan tercukupi. Kehidupan yang selalu diinginkan setiap orang yang ada di muka bumi ini. Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang paling dituju oleh semua orang, sekolah favorit yang ada di Konoha City, _Konoha no Sekai Senior High School_ kelas XII IPA-2. Sakura menjadi siswi yang paling diincar oleh hampir semua siswa di sekolahnya sejak ia masuk kesana. Para siswa yang terpikat akan kecantikan wajah dan keramahannya. Eits, jangan salah. Sakura memang terkenal ramah di sekolahnya. Ia yang notabene adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate, selalu menghajar habis-habisan semua lelaki yang mencoba menggodanya. Meski begitu, tetap saja para siswa di sekolahnya mengincar Sakura untuk dijadikan kekasih. 14 Februari adalah hari yang paling dibenci oleh putri tunggal Haruno ini. Hari dimana ia kebanjiran coklat dari semua siswa yang mengincarnya di sekolah. Bahkan ada juga guru-guru yang menaksir Sakura. Seperti Maito Gai dan Sarutobi Asuma. Tentu saja Sakura tidak mungkin menghajar gurunya sendiri. Ia pasti menolaknya dengan halus dan segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Bukan Sakura saja yang menjadi incaran para lelaki. Ino, seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka, berambut pirang pucat dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya dan lekukan tubuh yang indah yang notabene adalah sahabatnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan gadis berambut soft pink ini. Ino adalah orang kedua yang menjadi incaran murid lelaki _Konoha no Sekai Senior High School_. Walau begitu, Sakura juga mempunyai lelaki yang ia cintai di sekolahnya. Salah satu dari empat orang siswa yang juga menjadi incaran oleh semua siswi di sekolahnya.

Naruto, seorang siswa kelahiran 10 Oktober yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Namikaze. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah pemilik pelabuhan-Nami to Kaze dan bandar udara terbesar-Uzu no Maki di Konoha City. Naruto memiliki wajah yang tampan, ramah dan murah senyum, berkulit tan, bermata biru _sapphire_, berambut pirang _spike_ dan semacam goresan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Entahlah mengapa itu bisa ada. Sejak ia lahir, goresan kumis itu sudah ada. Naruto sendiri menganggapnya sebagai tanda lahir saja. Meski begitu, tetap saja siswi-siswi di _Konoha no Sekai Senior High School_ mengincarnya.

Sasuke, seorang siswa kelahiran 23 Juli yang juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Uchiha. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik restoran terkenal-Uchiwa dan tempat rekreasi _indoor_-Amaterasu di Konoha City. Sasuke memiliki wajah yang juga tampan namun dingin, bermata _onyx_, berkulit putih, berambut _raven_ dan memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang sedang kuliah semester akhir. Sasuke ini jarang tersenyum dan tidak begitu ramah. Namun, di situlah daya tariknya bagi para sisiwi yang mengincarnya. Sekalinya tersenyum, para siswi langsung histeris dibuatnya.

Deidara, seorang siswa kelahiran 5 Mei yang juga sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Reitokaze. Ayahnya adalah pemilik hotel berbintang lima yang paling terkenal-_Columbia Blue of Art_ dan perusahaan kembang api terbesar-Reitokaze _Corp_. di Konoha City. Deidara memiliki wajah yang tampan dan manis, bermata biru c_olumbia _meski lebih dominan warna hitam, berambut pirang panjang _ponytail _ dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, berkulit tan seperti Naruto dan selalu memakai cincin perak di telunjuk kanannya. Sama seperti Naruto, ia juga ramah dan sering melemparkan senyuman mautnya ke siswi-siswi yang mengincarnya. Hal itu selalu berhasil membuat para siswi itu histeris sendiri.

Pein, seorang siswa kelahiran 19 September yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Satozaku. Ayahnya adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah _Konoha no Sekai Senior High School_ dan juga pemilik perusahaan alat optik-Rinnegan terbesar di Konoha City. Pein memilik wajah yang tampan namun dingin seperti Sasuke dan pendiam, berambut jingga _spike, _berkulit putih kecoklatan, bermata ungu dengan pola riak air. Ia sangat hobi menggonta-ganti _softlens _hingga tak ada yang tahu bentuk matanya kecuali keluarganya sendiri. Dan _softlens_ dengan pola riak air inilah yang paling lama ia gunakan. Meski berwajah dingin dan pendiam, Pein tetap murah senyum seperti Naruto dan Deidara.

Intinya, keempat siswa incaran semua siswi _Konoha no Sekai Senior High School_ ini semuanya berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Mereka berempat duduk di kelas XII IPA-1.

Sakura sangat mensyukuri kehidupannya. Berasal dari keluarga terpandang, disenangi dan disukai banyak orang, memiliki banyak teman, memiliki sahabat yang-menurutnya- sangat baik melebihi teman-temannya yang lain dan setia berteman dengannya. Dalam satu hari, Sakura bisa ditembak oleh dua orang lelaki sekaligus. Namun, semua itu berubah 180 derajat sejak sebuah kejadian tragis menimpanya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**13 Juli 2011**

Perusahaan-perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh kepala keluarga Haruno-Jiraiya mengalami kebangkrutan total karena sebuah masalah. Banyak hutang disana-sini. Hari itu, Sakura yang sedang berada di sekolahnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah besar yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Karena masalah besar yang dihadapinya, Jiraiya yang tidak biasa hidup kekurangan dan terbelit hutang disana-sini, mengalami stress dan depresi berat hingga penyakit jantung koronernya kambuh. Tsunade sang istri segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dalam kepanikan yang luar biasa. Namun, Jiraiya tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Wanita pirang dengan mata coklat muda-Tsunade itu, langsung menangis histeris di dalam ambulans yang membawa Jiraiya.

Setelah Jiraiya dimakamkan hari itu juga, Tsunade kembali ke rumahnya. Tentu saja ia mengetahui perihal tentang bangkrutnya semua perusahaan yang dimiliki Haruno. Saat itu masih pukul 03.00 pm. Begitu sampai, Tsunade melihat banyak orang yang mengangkut barang-barang dari rumahnya. Ia bingung dan bertanya kepada salah seorang yang ada disana.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Ada apa ini? Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya membawa semua barang yang ada di rumah ini!"

"Maaf, Nyonya Haruno. Suami anda sudah terlalu banyak menghutang di bank-bank dan tidak membayarnya. Terpaksa kami menyita semua barang-barang yang ada di rumah ini." Salah seorang petugas bank menjelaskan semuanya. "Dan sebentar lagi, rumah ini juga akan disita," tambahnya.

Tsunade berdiri mematung tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Tepat di saat para petugas bank memenuhi rumahnya, Sakura pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia melihat semuanya dengan heran.

"Kaachan, ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali di rumah kita?" tanya gadis pink itu bingung.

"Ini bukan lagi rumah kita," jawab Tsunade dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa maksud-"

"Semua perusahaan Ayahmu bangkrut. Ayah terbelit hutang disana-sini dan rumah ini beserta isinya akan disita oleh bank." Tsunade melanjutkan. Sakura tercengang mendengarnya sementara Tsunade masuk ke rumahnya menuju dapur. Gadis pink itu mengejarnya langsung.

"Ka-Kaachan! Kemana Otouchan?" tanya Sakura cepat seraya menghampiri ibunya di dapur. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ayah sudah pergi," jawab Tsunade. "Untuk selamanya. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh," sambungnya dengan suara bergetar. Sakura membelalakkan kedua mata _emerald_-nya tak percaya. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening tumpah perlahan dari pelupuk mata _emerald_-nya. Sang Ibu langsung menyambar pisau dapur yang ada disana.

"Ka-Kaachan mau apa?" tanya Sakura. Ibunya diam sesaat dan menjawab,

"Kaachan tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini tanpa ayahmu, Sakura.. Selamat tinggal, Anakku. Aku menyayangimu."

**SRASH!**

Tsunade langsung memotong urat nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya tanpa memikirkan putri semata wayangnya dan jatuh tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"A-Apa.. Apa ini..? Otouchan, Okaachan.. Kalian sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini.." Sakura berkata pelan.

"OTOUCHAAN! OKAACHAANN!"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Berita tentang kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno serta bangkrutnya perusahaan-perusahaan mereka menyebar dengan cepat.

Semenjak kejadian itu, hidup seorang Haruno Sakura berubah drastis. Ia menjadi pendiam dan seakan mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. Ia tinggal bersama pamannya-Hatake Kakashi dan istrinya-Mitarashi Anko yang memang tidak punya anak. Mereka sangat menyayangi Sakura. Hatake Kakashi juga seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah Sakura. Sejak itu jugalah tak ada lagi yang namanya teman, sahabat ataupun kesetian di dalam kehidupan Sakura. Mengapa?

Begitu berita tersebar, satu per satu teman-teman Sakura menjauhinya bahkan juga Ino yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Siswa-siswa hampir tak ada lagi yang mengincarnya. Paling hanya satu-dua orang saja. Kini Sakura mengerti bahwa dulu teman serta sahabatnya berteman dengannya karena Sakura berasal dari keluarga terkaya se-Konoha City. Bukan berteman apa adanya. Sakura selalu sendiri dengan tatapan-tatapan sinis dan menjijikkan dari teman-maksudnya, mantan teman-temannya.

**oOoOoOo**

**17 Agustus 2011-waktu sekarang**

Sakura sedang mempersiapkan keperluan sekolahnya. Ia sudah memakai baju seragamnya dan langsung menggendong ranselnya.

"Sakura-chan! Cepatlah turun dan sarapan! Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah!" seru Anko dari dapur.

"Ya, Bachan!" Sakura menyahut. Ya, kamar Sakura berada di lantai dua namun tidak bernuansa pink seperti kamarnya dulu. Ia bergegas turun ke bawah dan berlari kecil menuju meja makan. Di meja sudah tersedia roti bakar dan segelas susu hangat. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menghabiskan semuanya. Anko hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura memang seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan paman dan bibi yang telah mau merawatnya. Sudah sebulan lebih Sakura tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya sejak kejadian tragis yang menimpanya 13 Juli lalu.

Begitu selesai, Sakura segera memakai sepatunya di teras rumah sementara Anko berdiri di pintu.

"Bachan, aku berangkat!" sahut Sakura.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura segera keluar dari rumah bibinya menuju halte. Ia menunggu bus seperti biasa. Tak sampai lima menit, bus yang akan membawa Sakura ke sekolahnya pun tiba. Ia bergegas menaiki bus itu dan ia beruntung karena masih ada bangku yang kosong karena biasanya bus-bus yang ada selalu penuh di pagi hari. Tak sampai lima belas menit, Sakura sampai di sekolahnya. Ia segera turun dari bus dan melirik jam tangan merah maroon-nya.

"Masih pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh menit," gumamnya pelan. Ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Gerbang sekolahnya penuh. Penuh oleh siswi-siswi yang mengincar pujaan mereka. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Dan lagi, Sakura tak perlu berdesakan memasuki sekolahnya karena para siswi itu sudah menyingkir duluan. Mengapa? Mereka sama sekali tidak mau mendekati Sakura dan menganggapnya pembawa sial.

Beberapa meter menuju gerbang sekolahnya, teriakan-teriakan histeris sudah terdengar di telinga gadis pink ini.

"Kyaa! Deidara-senpaaii!"

"Naruto-kuunn!"

"Sasuke-saann!"

"Kyaa! Pein-senpaaii!"

"Kyaa! Kyaa!"

Sakura hanya bisa menutup telinganya sendiri sambil terus berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Begitu ia sampai disana, para sisiwi langsung menyingkir dan melempar tatapan sinis dan senyuman mengejek. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa, tidak perduli sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan ke depan tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

**BRUK!**

Sakura langsung menabrak Deidara dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang di depan. Mereka bertiga serentak terjatuh. Gadis pink itu terbelalak kaget. Baru kali ini ia bertabrakan dengan orang. Ia juga merasakan tatapan membunuh dari para siswi yang ada. Sakura langsung bangkit. Begitu juga dengan Deidara dan Naruto sementara Sasuke dan Pein hanya melihat mereka saja.

"Ma-Maaf, Naruto-san! Deidara-san! A-Aku tidak sengaja menabrak kalian berdua!" seru sakura agak terbata seraya membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Deidara singkat seraya menepuk-nepuk seragam sekolahnya yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi dan tersenyum. Sebagian siswi sudah histeris sendiri.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto seraya tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Naruto.. Memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan? Pikir Sakura tak percaya. Ia berdiri tegak dan membalas senyuman Naruto dan Deidara.

"Permisi!" Sakura segera berlari menuju kelasnya dengan hati yang berdebar-berdebar. Mendapat senyuman dari dua siswa tampan di sekolahnya.

Terdengarlah bisik-bisik yang mengganggu telinga.

"Apa-apaan si Haruno sialan itu? Ia dipanggil dengan –chan oleh Naruto-san?"

"Benar! Benar! Dasar pengganggu!"

Deidara, Pein, dan Sasuke menangkap sebuah kejanggalan pada diri Naruto.

"Dobe, ada denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar. Kenapa kau?" Pein ikut bertanya.

"Dan dengan wajah yang memerah _blushing _itu." Deidara menambahkan. Begitu sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibir lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu, Pein dan Sasuke langsung memerhatikan wajah Naruto.

"Benar! Jangan-jangan kau jatuh-"

"Diam, Teme!" sahut Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan wajah merah dan segera meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu menuju kelasnya. Ia masih terpesona dengan paras seorang Haruno Sakura.

Pein, Deidara, dan Sasuke hanya melongo melihat Naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bertiga segera menyusulnya.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura duduk dengan jantung berdebar-debar di kursinya yang berada di deretan paling kiri dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke taman belakang sekolah yang luar biasa indahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel –chan dan yang lebih membuatnya tercengang adalah, Deidara, Pein, Naruto, dan Sasuke tidak membencinya atau menatap sinis seperti siswa-siswi yang lain. Mereka-khususnya Naruto dan Deidara justru tersenyum tulus padanya. Ya, Sakura tahu bahwa mereka berdua itu memang sering melemparkan senyum ke para siswi yang ada. Tapi Sakura merasakan perbedaan kedua senyum mereka. Senyum tulus yang tidak pernah diberikan kepada siswi-siswi yang lain.

"Hei, Haruno! Kau itu memang benar-benar pembawa sial, ya!" hardik Karin tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut merah menyala itu sudah ada di hadapan Sakura. Sakura diam saja tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Hei! Kau tidak memperdulikanku?" bentak Karin.

"Buat apa aku memerdulikan orang sepertimu?" Sakura berkata dengan dingin.

"Grr.. Lihat saja nanti!" seru Karin kesal seraya berjalan menuju mejanya. Di saat yang sama, seorang pria berambut _silver_ yang selalu membawa novel Icha-Icha Tactics dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya masuk ke kelas Sakura. Ya, Hatake Kakashi.

"_Good morning, Student_!" ucap Kakashi begitu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Good morning_, Kakashi-sensei," balas semua siswa dan siswi termasuk Sakura.

"_Ok, open your book, page 128_," suruhnya langsung. Di mana guru-guru lain biasanya menggunakan basa-basi sebelum mengajar, guru satu ini memang selalu _to the point _ setiap mengajar. Semua siswa dan siswi menuruti perintahnya.

**.**

**-TIME SKIP-**

**.**

Sakura sendirian di dalam kelasnya. Ia tidak ke kantin-lebih tepatnya belum ke kantin karena masih menyalin catatan di papan tulis. Begitu selesai, Sakura segera menyimpan alat tulis dan buku pelajarannya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar kelas menuju kantin.

"Hari ini aku makan di mana, ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Di taman belakang saja, deh."  
>Ia berjalan melalui koridor-koridor yang ada. Beruntung kelasnya di lantai satu. Ia tidak perlu capek-capek untuk turun-naik ke kelasnya. Dari kejauhan, Sakura melihat Karin, Shion, dan Hinata. Ia diam saja tak ambil peduli. Mereka tak ada hubungannya denganku, pikir Sakura. Ia juga melihat Naruto, Sasuke, Pein, dan Deidara yang berjalan menuju kantin dengan susah payah. Gadis pink itu hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka yang dikerubuni para siswi.<p>

**BRUK!**

"Aduh!" teriak Sakura spontan begitu Karin mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah sering Sakura alami dan selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan mereka yang dua orang lebih banyak dari Sakura.

"Heh! Aku bosan melihatmu di sekolah ini! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, sih?" Karin kembali menghardik. Sakura mencoba bangkit. Namun ia kembali didorong jatuh oleh Shion.

"Enak sekali kau mendapat senyuman langsung dari Deidara-kun! Itu sebagai balasan dariku!" seru Shion.

Mata Sakura mendelik marah ke arah Shion. Berhenti mendelik ke arah Shion, ia berkata pada Karin,

"Kau bosan melihatku, Karin? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati atau keluar dari sekolah ini agar tidak perlu lagi melihatku?" ujarnya sarkastik. Karin menggeram marah. Ia langsung menjambak rambut _soft pink_ Sakura sementara siswi-siswi yang ada di sana hanya melihat saja dan membantu melempar senyum sinis.

"ADUH!" Sakura mengaduh keras. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Karin dari kepalanya. Namun hal itu gagal karena Hinata juga ikut menjambaknya.

"Kau juga dengan enaknya dipanggil –chan oleh Naruto-kun!" Hinata ikut menghardik.

Kini Sakura hanya bisa diam tanpa menangis karena ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menangis lagi semenjak kematian orang tuanya. Dalam hati ia menyesal, sangat menyesal mengapa ia bisa-bisanya menabrak Naruto dan Deidara tadi pagi. Kalau ia lebih berhati-hati, hal ini tak akan terjadi pada dirinya. Karin dan Hinata melepas tangan mereka dari rambut Sakura. Kini Shion yang pencemburu berat beralih berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi bersiap menampar gadis pink itu. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya dan masih merutuki kenapa ia bisa tertabrak dengan Naruto dan Deidara tadi pagi. Di saat yang sama, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Pein berjalan ke arah dimana Sakura berada.

"Kau harus menerima ini!" seru Shion seraya mengayunkan tangannya. Sakura hanya memejamkan mata hijau _emerald_-nya.

**TAP!**

Seseorang menahan tangan kanan Shion yang dengan gampangnya mengayun itu. Merasa tak ada rasa sakit yang datang kepadanya, Sakura membuka matanya dan saat itu juga ia terbelalak dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Deidara-san?" batin Sakura saat melihat Deidara yang menahan tangan Shion.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo bangun," tawar Naruto seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Dengan ragu dan jantung yang berdebar, Sakura memegang tangan Naruto dan bangkit berdiri. Gadis pink itu merasakan sensasi kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia rasakan saat tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Kembali beberapa siswi melihat Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

"D-Deidara-kun?" ucap Shion terbata dengan wajah memerah. Deidara menatapnya tajam dan langsung menepis tangan Shion membuat gadis pirang itu tersentak dan tanpa ia perintah, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lelaki pirang panjang itu menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Jangan pernah menampakkan air matamu kepadaku. Aku mual melihatnya." Deidara berkata dengan dinginnya.

"Dan kalian bertiga," ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk Karin, Shion, dan Hinata. "Jangan pernah mengganggu atau menyakiti Sakura-chan lagi." Ia melanjutkan.

"Atau kalian bisa angkat kaki dari sekolah ini," tambah Pein yang notabene adalah anak adari kepala sekolah ini. Ketiga gadis tadi diam mematung. Mereka tidak percaya akan dikatai seperti itu oleh pujaan masing-masing.

Sakura masih diam dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Deidara, Naruto, dan Pein akan membelanya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu.." ucap Karin langsung dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan dan wajah yang merona merah. Sasuke malah jijik melihatnya.

"Cih. Aku tak akan pernah menyukai perempuan kurang ajar sepertimu," ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Karin terbelalak mendengarnya. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu berbalik menuju kelasnya.

"Naruto-san, Deidara-san, Pein-san, arigatou," ucap Sakura membungkuk.

"Do itashimashite." Mereka bertiga menjawab serentak. Sakura tersenyum dan berlari kecil menuju kantin. Sedari tadi tujuannya memang kantin. Naruto kembali memerah wajahnya saat melihat Sakura.

"Aku mencintainya," sahut Deidara memancing. Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap Deidara yang tengah menyeringai jahil. Begitu juga dengan Pein.

"Hei, kau bercanda 'kan, Deidara?"

"Tidak. Aku serius," jawabnya. Dalam hati, Deidara justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih kesal. Ia sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa sedang dikerjai oleh Deidara dan sama sekali tidak rela jika gadis Haruno tadi jatuh ke tangan lelaki lain mengingat tampang Deidara yang sedikit di bawahnya. Jelas saja. Naruto tidak akan mengakui bahwa Deidara setara tampang dengannya. Cetak tebal dan garis bawahi itu.

"Kejar dia karena aku akan segera berteman dengannya," tambah Deidara dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto dan Pein sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu benar, Naruto." Pein juga ikut mengiyakan ucapan Deidara tadi dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Sendiri tanpa sahabatnya. Karena lelaki pirang spike itu dikelilingi oleh siswi-siswi yang ada. Begitu tersadar, Naruto menggeram kesal dan mengejar sahabat-sahabatnya.

**oOoOoOo**

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Di kantin dengan puluhan tatapan-tatapan sinis yang dilemparkan para siswa-siswi yang ada di kantin itu. Namun, gadis pink itu biasa-biasa saja. Ia menganggap semua itu tidak ada. Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak nyaman dan merasa sedih dengan perlakuan mantan teman-temannya itu. Tapi sekarang, ia terbiasa dengan semua itu. Sakura mengambil sebuah donat coklat bertabur keju di atasnya, sekaleng _orange juice_, dan beberapa permen sebagai makanan penutupnya nanti.

"Semuanya 750 ryo," ujar Ibu penjaga kantinnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura mengeluarkan selembar uang seribu ryo dan memberikannya pada Ibu penjaga kantin. Sang Ibu pun memberikan kembaliannya pada Sakura. Gadis pink itu keluar dari kantinnya. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju taman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang rindang. Juga ada beberapa pohon sakura yang baru saja gugur karena masa berseminya habis. Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pohon yang biasa ia datangi ketika datang ke taman ini. Sebuah pohon yang paling rindang di antara semua pepohonan yang ada di taman ini. Gadis _pink_ itu duduk di bawahnya. Ia meletakkan kaleng _juice_-nya di hadapannya dan menyimpan permen-permen tadi di dalam saku bajunya. Ia mulai memakan donat coklat bertabur keju itu.

'Uwaaa, aku tak menyangka akan berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto-san tadi meski ia hanya membantuku berdiri saja dan juga tadi Deidara-san serta Pein-san menolongku,' batinnya seraya tersenyum senang. Ia menggigit lagi donat coklatnya dan menenggak _orange juice_-nya hingga setengah. Sakura merasa sangat bahagia kali ini. Ia yang notabene adalah orang yang dibenci oleh hampir semua siswa-siswi di sekolahnya malah disapa akrab oleh Naruto dan Deidara. Ia kembali tersenyum dan memakan potongan donat terakhirnya. Ia menenggak habis _orange juice_-nya dan kembali meletakkannya di tempat semula. Masih tersisa waktu lima belas menit lagi sampai waktu istirahat selesai. Gadis itu masih saja tersenyum mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami beberapa belas menit yang lalu.

"Sedang apa di sini? Sendirian sambil senyum-senyum begitu?" Sebuah suara yang agak familiar di telinga Sakura muncul tiba-tiba. Ia sontak mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Deidara yang berdiri dengan kaki kanan agak ditekuk dan tangan kanannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

Satu kata dari Sakura, keren.

"Deidara-san?" ucapnya kaget. Jelas saja. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget jika didatangi oleh salah seorang siswa yang menjadi incaran satu sekolah secara tiba-tiba? Terlebih lagi, jangankan siswa incaran, siswa yang biasa saja tak ada yang menghampirinya.

"Hei, ekspresimu terlalu berlebihan," ujar Deidara agak _sweatdrop_. Lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu hanya melihat Sakura yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ada apa menghampiriku di sini?" tanya Sakura. "Tidak biasanya ada yang menghampiriku begini," lanjutnya polos. Deidara tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura sementara tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Kau mau menjadi teman sekaligus sahabatku?" tanyanya langsung. Sakura terdiam sesaat. Teman? Sahabat? Ia agak trauma dengan dua kata itu. Dengan ragu Sakura mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyalami tangan Deidara.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku menjadi teman sekaligus sahabatmu, Deidara-san," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Ya, dan kau cukup memanggilku Deidara tanpa embel-embel –san di belakangnya."

"Tidak masalah, Deidara." Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku kembali ke kelas, ya?"

"Tidak mau kembali bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Deidara. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan para _fangirl_-mu itu."

"Hei, biasa saja. Sekarang kau adalah sahabatku dan mereka tidak berhak untuk mencari masalah denganmu."

"Baiklah."

Deidara dan Sakura pun kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati, siswi-siswi tak ada yang mendekati Deidara dan hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dari jauh saja. Dan lelaki pirang panjang itu justru bersyukur karena para siswi itu tidak mengerumuninya seperti biasa. Dan kembali para siswi melempar tatapan sinis dan dendam pada gadis Haruno itu. Di depan sana, terlihat banyak para siswi yang berdesakan. Seperti yang diketahui, disana pasti ada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Pein.

Di saat yang sama, mata biru _sapphire _Naruto dengan cepatnya melihat pemandangan yang ia tidak suka. Gadis pujaannya berjalan bersama dengan sahabat pirang panjangnya. Begitu Deidara dan Sakura mendekati kerumunan para siswi, Naruto langsung menyeruak keluar dari kerumunan dan menarik Deidara menjauh dari Sakura dengan tatapan sebal sementara gadis _pink_ itu hanya memasang wajah bingung melihat lelaki Namikaze itu menarik sahabat barunya tiba-tiba. Yah, di samping ia sendiri merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Deidara, kenapa kau malah bersama Sakura-chan, huh?" bisik Naruto agak kesal seraya melirik-lirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Pein.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku akan menjadi temannya, bukan?" ujarnya santai. "Dan kurasa kau tak perlu sampai mencekal pergelangan tangan kananku, Naruto."

Naruto melepas cekalannya. "Cih. Awas saja kalau kau merebut Sakura-chan-ku!" bisik Naruto. Deidara hanya menyeringai jahil. Ia sangat suka mengerjai sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Hm, siapa cepat dia yang dapat." Deidara kembali berujar. Naruto menatapnya sebal tanpa menyadari bahwa ia kembali dikerjai oleh sang sahabat.

**KRIIINGG!**

Bel masuk berbunyi. Itu tandanya waktu istrahat sudah berakhir. Para siswa dan siswi yang ada segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Naruto sudah lebih dulu ke kelas beberapa detik sebelum bel berbunyi. Kini tinggallah Deidara, Pein, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang masih di koridor. Gadis _pink_ itu tersentak tiba-tiba.

"Deidara, aku duluan, ya! Setelah ini Ibiki-sensei!" seru Sakura cepat seraya berlari menuju kelasnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara. Lelaki pirang itu hanya mengangguk sekali. Morino Ibiki adalah guru ter-_killer_ yang mengajar pelajaran Sejarah di sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Pein langsung.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Deidara balik bertanya, bingung akan maksud Pein.

"Kau sudah berteman dengan Sakura, bukan?" tanya Pein. Deidara mengangguk.

"Kalau begini, Naruto juga akan mudah mendekati 'gadisnya' itu." Sasuke menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Hm, kau benar, Sasuke. Aku sudah berhasil menjadi teman-tidak, sahabatnya."

"Itu bagus sekali, Deidara." Lelaki berambut _raven _itu kembali berucap.

"Kita lihat saja nantinya. Kurasa Sakura juga menyukai Naruto jika dilihat dari gerak-geriknya," tambah Deidara.

**.**

**-TIME SKIP-**

**.**

Sakura dengan gampangnya menjawab semua soal-soal Sejarah yang diberikan oleh Ibiki-sensei mengingat Sejarah adalah salah satu pelajaran favorit gadis _pink_ ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua kurang sepuluh menit. Tepat jam dua bel pulang berbunyi dan Ibiki-sensei selalu memberikan beberapa soal latihan di selembar kertas sebelum pulang dan siapa yang belum selesai mengerjakannya tidak diizinkan untuk pulang. Guru yang satu ini memang berbeda dari guru-guru yang lain layaknya Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura tersenyum melihat lembar jawabannya terisi semua. Dan ia sangat yakin bahwa jawabannya benar semua. Gadis _pink_ ini melirik ke arah Karin yang malah menggigit-gigit pulpen hitamnya pertanda ia tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal yang tertera. Ya, gadis berambut merah menyala ini memng lemah di pelajaran Sejarah. Sakura melirik jam tangannya.

"Hm, lima menit lagi, ya." Ia bergumam pelan.

Sang putri tunggal Haruno ini mulai membereskan buku-buku dan semua alat tulisnya. Ia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas merahnya. Sakura duduk manis seraya memegang lembar jawabannya menunggu bel berbunyi.

**KRIIINGG!**

Tepat setelah bel berbunyi, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya seraya menyandang tasnya berjalan ke arah Ibiki. Dan ia adalah siswa pertama yang menyerahkan lembar jawaban tersebut. Sakura segera keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan ke gerbang sekolahnya. Hari ini ia berniat untuk pergi ke _Konoha Plaza Mall. _Hanya ingin _refreshing _saja sekalian membeli beberapa aksesoris atau apa saja. Sakura berjalan dengan mantap dengan hati gembira. Tak biasanya ia begini.

"Sakura!"

"Hm?" Sakura berbalik ke belakang begitu namanya dipanggil dan mendapati Deidara yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sementara di belakangnya, para siswi memberi _deathglare _pada Sakura.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura agak bengong.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Deidara justru balik bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mau ke _Konoha Plaza Mall _setelah ini," jawab Sakura.

"Hm, aku ikut menemanimu, ya?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk kepalanya. Deidara tersenyum saja. Ia dan Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dari kejauhan, Deidara melihat Naruto yang juga berjalan ke arah gerbang sementara Pein dan Sasuke sudah ada di luar sekolah.

"Ukh.."

"Deidara? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura langsung begitu melihat Deidara yang langsung mencengkeram kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.." Lelaki pirang panjang itu menjawab pelan. Ia beralih melihat Naruto yang sudah sampai di gerbang.

"Naruto!" panggilnya langsung dan begitu yang dipanggil menoleh, Deidara langsung memberi kode untuk menghampirinya. Sebenarnya, tanpa disuruh pun Naruto pasti akan datang menghampiri putra tunggal Reitokaze itu.

"Ada ap- Hei!" Ucapan lelaki pirang _spike_ itu langsung terputus begitu Deidara menariknya agak menjauh dari Sakura.

"Ck! Kau, sudah berduaan dengan Sakura-chan, menarikku pula!" seru Naruto sewot begitu ia dan Deidara sudah agak jauh dari Sakura yang lagi-lagi hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Masih memegang kepalanya, Deidara berkata,

"Aku berniat menemani Sakura ke _Konoha Plaza Mall. _Ia mau kesana pulang sekolah ini. Gantikan aku menemaninya, oke?"

"E-Eh? Apa kau bil-"

"Ck." Deidara berdecak kesal. "Ayolah.. Kepalaku sakit sekali.. Aku harus pulang sekarang.. Kau sebagai lelaki, masa' tidak berani berbicara dengan gadis pujaanmu?"

"H-Hei! Kau pikir melakukan itu adalah hal yang gam-"

"Sudah, ya! Aku pulang dulu. Jaa!" Lelaki pirang panjang itu segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah kebingungan entah bagaimana. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Pikir Naruto kesal sekaligus senang sementara Pein dan Sasuke yang berada di luar sekolah, mengangkat tangannya ke arah Deidara dengan maksud bertanya apakah sukses atau tidak. Dengan sekali anggukan Deidara mengiyakannya.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"S-Sakura-chan."

"Eh? Naruto-san?" respon Sakura kaget. Di saat itu juga jantungnya juga ikut berdebar seperti seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. "Kemana Deidara?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

Naruto sedikit cemberut dengan pertanyaan Sakura barusan. "Dia langsung pulang karena katanya kepalanya sakit dan menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya," jawabnya sedikit tidak ikhlas. Sakura hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau mau ke _Konoha Plaza Mall, _ya?"

"Ya. Tadi Deidara berniat menemaniku. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa melihat mata biru _sapphire _Naruto.

"Mau kutemani?"

**TBC**

**.**

_**Author Abal's Bacot Corner**_

**Aaa! Gomen gomen! Gomen kalo abalnya selangit! *****bungkuk-bungkuk* gomen kalo terkesan nge-**_**rush**_**! X0  
>Gomen kalo deskrip yang udah ancur, abal, nyesek pula! Gomen kalo judul sama cerita gak nyambung! Saya udah pusing nyari judul! Itu aja dibantu neechan saya(?), <em><span>Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura<span>_****! *bungkuk-bungkuk lagi*  
>Ada yang mau ngasi saran buat judul?<strong>

**Hm, gak ada plagiat di sini! ****Saya dapet ide _fic_ ini entah dari mana-mana. Dari film-film, dari koran, dari cerita mama, dari otak gaje saya, dari _fic-fic_ para senpai, nd dari sinetron. Pokoknya dicampur nd jadilah _fic_ abal ini. Kalo ada kesamaan, berarti cuma kebetulan.**

**A-Ano.. Saya mau nanya dulu sama **_**readers**_** semua. Deidara-nya.. nggak kebanyakan, 'kan? ._. *****was-was* (**_**Readers**_**: Numpuk! Dasar maniak!) *pundung ngorek-ngorek tanah***

**Pokoknya gomen untuk semua kesalahan yang ada! ****Ini juga udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin T_T**

**Untuk ultahnya Pein.. Untung aja saya sempet nyatet tanggal lahirnya di kalender hape saya ^^' - dia sarap**

**Kalian tahu? Baca ulang cerita yang udah tahu gimana alurnya itu sangatlah membosankan.**

**Apa NaruSaku-nya udah kerasa? (**_**Readers**_**: Gak sama sekali!) *****pundung lagi*  
>Tenang! Ini NaruSaku, kok. Gak bakal melenceng ke yang lain! *nyengir lima jari(?)*<strong>

**_Fidy-san_~ Gimana NaruSaku-nya? Bagus? Ini rikuesanmu, yah. Gomen kalo abal ^^**

_**Readers**_**, gimana? Bagus, gak, **_**fic **_**NaruSaku saya yang pertama ini? (**_**Readers**_**: Abaall!) *****nangis di pelukan Deidara* *ditendang***

**Oh ya, kenapa saya milih tanggal 13 Juli buat tragedi yang terjadi kedua orang tua sama Sakura? Itu biar saya inget kapan musti buka time capsule yang saya bikin sama sobat saya tercintah *blehh*  
>Jadi gini ceritanya kenapa malah dapet tanggal itu. Kami 'kan sesama anak mama Juli (?), jadi bulannya Juli deh. 13-nyaa.. Eto.. Kan saya sukanya Deidara sementara sobat saya Itachi. Nah, dapet ide gaje buat nambahin tanggal lahir Deidara sama Itachi. 5 tambah 9. Kenapa jadi 13? Soalnya saya yang dengan bego nd maniak 13-nya, langsung deh nyaut kalo 5 tambah 9 itu 13 =..="<br>Nd kami yang sama-sama suka sama si angka 13, gak ada yang nyadar sama sekali sampe besok paginya bahwa hasilnya adalah 14 =..=b *buka-buka aib*  
>Makanya muncullah tanggal 13 Juli ^^'b<strong>

**Haahh, 5.222 **_**words **_**untuk **_**fic**_** beserta bacotnya m(_ " _)m  
>Saa, minna-san! Gomen sekali lagi untuk semua <strong>_**typo**_** yang ada di **_**fic**_** ini, ya? m(_ ' _)m  
><strong>_**Nd **__**thanks a lot**_** bagi yang udah baca apalagi me-**_**review**_**(kayak ada aja). Saya senang sekalii ^^**

_**Review or concrit, please?**_

_**Regards,**_

**Deidei Rinnepero13**


End file.
